USM: Project ARROW
by PoetryNeedsANewName
Summary: I'm a stubborn blonde with anger issues and who doesn't play well with others. My best friend is another stubborn blonde trained by both SHIELD and Hawkeye. Oh I should mention that my 'cousin' and his friends are Spider-man and his team. Yeah, my life is screwed up. Between school, my 'internship', and trying NOT to be the damsel in distress, my life can't get any weirder. Can it?
1. Chapter 1

Project ARROW

Prologue

Everyone learns the hard truth sooner or later. Everything is an illusion, created by humanity to clothe people in a safety net made with lies. The only thing that never tries to hide behind a mask, the only thing that is always true to itself, is chaos. Why is that? Because chaos doesn't need to hide itself. Chaos is born in every person but only few are able to express it in its true form.

Chapter One

"Fyre! Time to get up!"

I opened my eyes and groaned. Was school really today? I pushed myself up and rubbed the fro of my hair. I stood up and walked to the full length mirror, grabbing the white brush from the desk.

I rubbed my head and looked at myself in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair went down to my shoulder blades not really straight nor curly, more of wavy. My eyes never stayed one color, but it was mostly gold or green. Today, they were a deep blue. I was about 5'5" and muscular.

"Fyre!"

I looked away and opened the door. "Yes, Aunt May?!"

A woman with short white hair appeared at the bottom steps. "The bus comes in ten minutes. Hurry up!"

I stepped out of my room and looked down. "Where's Pete?"

"He already left to get the cake. Will you hurry up?" She disappeared, probably back to the kitchen.

I walked back into my room and went to my closet. I grabbed a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a white pair of shoes before snagging my black backpack and rushed downstairs. If you hadn't noticed, I have a thing for black and white. I'm like a Candor in Divergent. Always honest and the whole nine yards.

"Bye Aunt May. See you later!" I ran out the door to the bus stop. Jeez, Pete. Couldn't wake a friend up when you woke up?

"Wait!" I reached the bus stop just as the bus turned into the next street. I groaned. Late. Again.

"Good job, Speedy. Need a ride?"

I turned to see a figure on a purple motorcycle. Even with their hood on, I could tell they were smirking.

"Sure. If I drive."

The figure laughed. "No way in hell. Get on the back."

I punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks Private Jason. I like your girlfriend better than you and that's saying something."

Jason laughed an helped me onto the bike. "Hold on tight Speedy." He revved the engine and took off. The wind flapped my loose hair around as I buried my head into Jason's shoulder. I didn't like the motorcycle but I didn't want to be late to school. Plus Jason owed me.

Jason, or Private as the media knows him by, is one of the original members of Commanded, a team of the Avengers' protégés. Private is the 'protégée' to Captain America. Notice the quotations because that is pretty debatable on if he is or not. The others are Steam, Private's girlfriend, aka Antonia 'Tony' Stark; Killian, a light elf that is kind of annoying; Hornet or Quinn, the only person with common sense in the group, aka Harley Pym; Black Leopard, a Wakandan princess, aka N'China; Rick Jones, the tech genius; Slake, a ticking gamma bomb, aka Xenia McCoy; and Dova and Dovus, twins who have a history of shooting people with arrows, aka Alec and Morgan Barton. How do I fit in? Well, you can say they basically saved my life more than once and me saving theirs more than once.

"Okay Speedy. We are here."

I punched Jason in the shoulder and got off, smoothing my hair into a ponytail. Midtown High. I turned to Jason. "Hold up. How do you know I go to school here? And," I punched him in the shoulder, "Stop calling me Speedy."

Jason rubbed his shoulder as he got off the motorbike. "Geez. Death's changed you. She texted me to pick you up." He pointed behind me, where several people were gawking.

I turned to see a short haired blonde walking towards us with a huge smirk on her face. Walked was what I called it but it was more like sashaying. I replicated her smirk. "Well, well. Isn't the famous blonde heroine. How may I thank thou, Lady Bird of Prey?"

She glared at me then smacked my arm. "Don't call me Bird of Prey."

Jason snorted. "Whatever Dova. See you later!" He hopped back on the motorcycle and drove off.

Everyone stood in awe and started talking again. Dova rolled her eyes and dragged me in. "Did Jason even stop at any lights? I called him like ten minutes ago."

I adjusted my backpack. "Don't know. Was trying not to barf my brain out."

Dova laughed and opened her locker. "C'mon Speedy. You know it's just your mind playing with ya."

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. "Yeah right."

Dova sighed dreamily. "Wanna go out tonight?"

I looked at her. She had pulled out her phone and was smiling like a goofball. I breathed out my nose. "Why? Is _he_ having a party?"

Dova didn't even look up and slapped me. "Nah, he's in New Mexico. I just wanted to know if you wanted _to go out_." She emphasized the last three words so I'd get the meaning.

"Oh." My eyes widened. "Like 'All Night' or 'Tik Tok'?"

"Mix of 'Windows Down' and 'All Night'."

I shoved my backpack into my locker. "Can't. Uncle Ben's birthday is today."

Dova smirked and pulled a box out of the locker. "I know." She handed it to me and I pulled the lid off. A chocolate cake with fancy handwriting was sitting there. _Happy Birthday Uncle Ben!_ I looked up at Dova who grabbed her Trigonometry textbook.

"Pete's supposed to get the cak-"

Dova slammed the locker shut. "Yeah, Spiderman kind of a fight and the shop is messed up. Unless he has a time machine, I say no."

I placed it gently in my locker and grabbed the history book. "Or, you just were bored and just happened to have a little birdy tell you today I needed a cake."

Dova snorted. "Whatever. Steam was patrolling last night and heard that a certain football idiot wanted to ask you out."

I groaned. Flash Thompson was the local cliché football jock and bully. He constantly bullied Peter and expected me to fawn over him. If you go and shove my 'cousin' in a locker and expect me to go out with you, give me a reason NOT to say no and punch you.

"Hello ladies." I turned to see a cheeky auburn haired guy with a black sweater on, leaning against the locker behind me.

"Harry." I smiled as I heard a "goodbye" from Dova. Dova and Harry did not like each other. Don't know why, don't care. "What's up?"

He grabbed the books out of my hand. "Two things. One, I'm walking you to class. We do not need a repeat of yesterday."

I laughed. Yesterday, I had tripped on the way to class and caused alot of bruises for me and several laughs and remarks. "For sure. What's the second?"

Harry started walking and me along side him. "Second I wanted to make sure you have a good day. Flash won't come near if I'm here."

"Ha! Wanna bet?"

He turned and gave me his signature smile. "You go with me to homecoming if he doesn't?"

"I get your Jello for the rest of the school year and I debate on the homecoming." I really like Jello. Mess with it and I eat you instead. Homecoming really didn't matter. Harry could have _any _girl he wanted and he would always make sure I was good before they were. No, we aren't dating. If we were, I wouldn't mind. But he's more like a brother than a boyfriend.

He stuck his hand out. "Deal."

I took it and we continued walking to my class. Today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

"Hey Fyre!"

I turned from talking to Harley, a fellow classmate (and not the Hornet), to see a huge jock. _Hurray, I'm rich!_

"Hello Flash. What do I owe this fine visit?" I plastered the fakest smile onto my face.

Flash rubbed his head. "Uh, so, do-do you wanna go see a movie tonight?" He smiled.

Honestly, I want to say no. Seriously. But I'm too nice to say no. But I really don't like him. But I do know a certain person who would say yes...

"I'm sorry Flash. I have to do something tonight." I saw his face fall. "But the head cheerleader, Amy just broke up with her boyfriend and might be free. Just imagine, the head football player with good looks," I tried not to laugh, "comes in and asks the most beautiful girl in school out. You'd be respected by everyone!"

Flash looked like he was thinking about it then smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Fyre!" He ran off to look for her.

I smiled and walked into the cafeteria, heading towards where Harry was sitting.

"Hurray, I'm rich!" I took the Jello off his tray and sat next to messy brown-haired guy, my 'cousin'.

"What?" Harry looked at me then down at his tray. "What the?"

"Flash asked me out. So I pointed him to the most recently rejected, most beautiful girl in the school." Harry rolled his eyes as I took a spoonful of Jello and shoved it into my mouth. I looked at Pete. "Locker Knocker time again?"

"If that's the worst thing that happens to me, I'm coming out ahead." Pete brought the food up to his mouth then dropped it suddenly.

"Pe-?"

A loud explosion shoved me and my table of three across the room.

Both me and Pete turned to see three clowns standing there. Not, literal clowns but, you get it.

"Attention students. Your principle has something to tell you." The floating purple one said.

Our principle floated in, freaking out like a little girl. "Attention students. The school is now under the control of the-the-"

"The Frightful Four." The woman said. I really liked her voice. Okay, creepy much?

"Uh, there's only three of you." MJ said behind me. I could hear Dova's annoyed sigh. No shit Sherlock. I thought there were forty-two of them.

"Quiet." The purple one said as he threw the principle across the room.

"Rude much?" I breathed out, reaching for a pipe on the floor.

Purple man threw a bunch of disks and things started to levitate. Red dork made a sound pulse from his claw. And the chick punched a pillar. Really? Was that necessary?

Purple dude floated in. "Before Trapster was captured, he learned Spiderman goes to this school. And unless he gives himself up, we'll tear this place down. Brick by brick."

Some kid shouted and purple dude turned to him. "We're serious." He turned red dork. "Klaw." Red dor-Klaw did his sound pulse thing again but in a bigger size. "Who is our mysterious wall crawler?"

Pete kind of flinched. What was Pete hiding? I stood up, hiding the pole behind me. After this, I'm gonna find out by reason or slap it out of him. Both ways work.

"A teacher? A student? The cafeteria lady? They seem reluctant to talk." He smiled. "Klaw make them listen to reason." Klaw did another pulse, causing a bunch of kids to yell.

"Stop it!" Pete shouted. Oh shit. Peter whatever-your-middle-name-is Parker, you suck. What? I have an excuse for not knowing his middle name.

...

No, I actually don't.

The purple man turned and laughed at him. "Definitely not Spider-man."

"I'll crush the runt!" The woman growled.

"Don't crush him. Make an example of him."

"Hey!" A black figure stood in front of him and pulled out a crossbow. "Back off creeps. This school is no place for-" Klaw pointed his, well, um, claw and released another sound pulse, knocking the guy across the room then turned to Pete, causing him to fall and scream. I began to walk forward but Dova snagged my arm and held me back.

"Don't." She hissed in my ear. "He can handle himself." What was she blabbering about now? Every single time Pete got in trouble I was there to save his ass or he lost. Not really able to 'handle himself' in my book.

"SHUT IT DOWN! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" Pete yelled. Talk about what? The news? The price of tea in China?

Klaw stopped and Dova let go of me. I glared at her as we waited. Pete pushed himself up and stared at the lunch.

"Well, do you have something to say, boy?" I honestly wanted to stab purple-floating dude. Probably could get a pass for it too. _Why'd you stab this man?_ He threatened my school. _Oh, okay._

"Listen up. Everyone needs to hear this." Peter, I swear to any holy object that if you know who Spider-man is, I'm going to slap you to Canada_._ "FOOD FIGHT!" He threw the plate in front of him towards the Frightful Four, hitting purple-pants.

Everyone started to shout and throw stuff at the Derptastic Threesome. Dova tapped my shoulder and held up a Jello. "Batter up!"

She threw the Jello up and with a satisfying clank, it went into the face of Klaw. The next one followed up as Pete disappeared.

Dova turned and pointed to the black figure who was struggling to get up. Dova dodged every food item thrown but I had Jello and corn on my shirt and shoes. Damnit, these were new.

"Stupid effing agent." I said, sliding next to Dova. The figure took off his hood.

"I had them!" Jason muttered, hiding under the table.

"Except when you didn't." I snickered, slipping right next to him.

Dova climbed in next to me. "We have a plan?"

"Um, what about the not superhero?" I pointed to me.

Jason rubbed my head. "You make sure no one gets hurt. Spidey gets the Frightful Four. We alert S.H.I.E.L.D. Simple."

Dova muttered a few choice words, but followed Private out from under. I stood up. "Okay guys. I suggest we get out before-"

I saw Harry get blasted by Klaw out of the corner of my eye. Shit. Spidey froze and looked over. I glared at Klaw and got ready to attack Klaw.

"This school is filled with would-be heroes." Klaw said as I let my pipe fly. It hit the wall behind him because Spidey had kicked him. Really? I had him! I frowned and ran over to Harry. Spidey should take care of the others. MJ was holding Harry in her lap.

"Where's Pete?" MJ shook her head giving a clear answer of no idea. I sat down next to Harry. Soon a crowd had formed around us and MJ started talking to Harry. Really? He's unconsc-screw it. I talk to myself alot.

Pete finally appeared and knelt beside me. Yeah, thanks for abandoning us. If you can tell, I'm really ticked. At Peter, at the Frightful Four, at Flash, at Jason, but not at Dova. Huh, that's a first.

"Oh, this is all my fault."

Really Peter? Explain fuc- how this is your fault? Abandoning- aw screw it, I'm talking to myself again. Not gonna help.

"Mr. Osborn." I turned to see Harry's dad standing there looking all sad and stuff. Okay, I'm not really good with emotional crap and feels. And I'm not Goth and I'm still talking to myself. "I'm sorry."

Mr. Osborn picked up Harry in his arms. "Don't apologize Peter. What could you have possibly done?"

Well...

After that everyone dispersed and I couldn't find a Dova or MJ. Shit.

I went through he rest of the day, fuming a bit here and there, broke a few pencils, and ended the day. I walked out of school and about to turn onto the sidewalk towards home when I was greeted with a limousine pulled up beside me. I stared at it. Mr. Osborn wouldn't send a limo after me, would he? The back window rolled down and a familiar but hateful face greeted me.

"Hello my Fate. Get in."

I frowned but followed. I sat down next to them but was attacked hugged from in front of me. "Gah. Whose hugging me and can I shoot them?"

Dova laughed from across the cabin. "N'China missed you. Don't be so unreasonable."

N'China, or Chi, let go and gave me a dazzling smile. Her black straight hair was now to her elbows, brown skin seemed darker, and her brown eyes glowed a bit. "Good to see you my Fiery friend." Her African, well Wakandan to be exact, accent made her seem more beautiful.

The woman scoffed next to me and earned a glare from everyone in the cabin. "I don't care for feely things." The black-haired, green-eyed girl said, raising her hands up in defense.

Dova sighed and released the arrow toothpick on her straw bow. "Don't care, Tony. You promised me a mall hour and I will get my mall hour."

I punched Tony. "Knew you guys were kidnapping me, Stark. But you're paying for what I buy."

Tony held her hands up. "Dad told me to do that anyway. Says he wants you in something else other than black and white when he next sees you for that internship interview."

"Yes!" I lifted my fists in the air.

"Tomorrow."

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Thanks Tony!" I waved my hand as the limo pulled away. I held the cake in my hands as I turned the doorknob but didn't open the door. Next thing I know, Aunt May was standing above me, holding a perfectly unharmed cake in her hands. I'm a clutz.

"Hi Aunt May. Just staring at the clouds." I stood up. "I got the internship interview for Stark Industries tomorrow."

Aunt May rolled her eyes with laughter ready to burst forth. "Go get cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

**SO a some things:**

**1. I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, only my OCs (Fyre, Dova, Jason, Nightwatcher [SHIT! I spoiled your surprise], ect.) and the Commanded (except Rick Jones, he's a canon character)**

**2. Flash and Fyre in a dating sense will not progress nor be mentioned (except by Dova because she's a jerk). Harry is still an option...**

**3. Dova is a main character. There is no changing that. Suck it up.**

**4. Fyre curses a lot. She's a seventeen year old kid. That's natural.**

**5. These two chapters are more fillers than anything. Basic backround, what Fyre thinks, and all that. There will be POV changes between Fyre and Dova coming soon**

**6. Finally, i will clear up the whole 'cousin' thing, the 'Fate' thing, and hsort-of explain ow she personally knows most of Avengers and Commanded**

**7. This isn't as long. Procrastination was in the form of rewatching _Hulk and the Agents of SMASH_ and _Ultimate Spider-Man_**

**Now enjoy. Won't be another thing like this again. (Maybe) ~PoetryNeedsANewName**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Good morning New York!"

Okay, well more like good very late afternoon than good morning. But, who cares? Honestly.

Tony bit back a laugh as she pulled me back into the car. "Get a grip Fate Is this your second time in a Camero?"

I punched her. "Well, yes. Nice of your dad to allow you to drop me at my house. Tell him I said thanks."

Tony held a hand to her chest. "Was that a thank you? You do have feelings!"

I snorted, fidgeting in the purple dress I was wearing. "Yeah, I do. I need to get groceries for Aunt May. Can you drop me off at the next one?"

Tony nodded and stared at the road. I had to smile. Tony had grown up as a 'slave' to a terrorist group that Tony Stark himself was captured by. After getting out, he went back after her and adopted her. Kind of cute. Plus both of them like to be called Tony and they act the same way. It gets frustrating at times but Mr. Stark is alot nicer and funnier.

Tony pulled up to a grocery store and smirked at me. "You need a ride home too?"

I got out and shook my head. "Not that far from Queens. I can deal with walking."

Tony nodded and sped off. Usual Tony. Now I have to make sure I don't get mugged. Fun. Why didn't I accept her offer again?

* * *

My locker slammed shut resulting in me seeing a ticked off Dova. "Well?"

I turned and stared her down. "Well what? Haven't done anything." Yet maybe.

She faced palmed. "You're worse than Clint."

"I pride myself in that. Takes alot to get that out of you." I smirked and placed a hand on my hip.

She did her best not to laugh but started coughing instead. "Damnit Fate. You suck." She straightened up and looked me in the eyes. "Want to explain Saturday evening to me?"

I opened my locker and fixed the tilted mirror. "I went grocery shopping. That's it."

Dova rolled her eyes and looked down the hallway. "Not gonna explain at all?"

"Nope." I closed my locker and started to head down the hallway.

"Nightwatcher is popular in the news today. Three robbers and drug ring brought in just since Friday night." Dova twirled her short hair around her finger.

"Yeah?"

"Jameson says they are the best thing for the city."

"Huh, that's saying something." I opened the door and there was a thud on the other side of the door followed by a loud groan. Are you freaking kidding me? Whose nose did I break this time?

I leaned around the door searching with annoyed eyes for whatever I hit with the door because my nice side decided to suddenly come out. I hate you nice side. But, oh my g-o-s-h, it was freaking worth it.

I stared with my jaw almost hanging open at a golden haired dream with really really nice arms and the most beautiful green eyes. Hey Heart, calm the hell down. Love, Brain. Hey Brain, shut the hell up. Love, Heart.

"I am so sorry! I'm such a Spazz! Just ask my friend-" Dova had disappeared. Are. You. Kidding. Me?! "Bird of Prey, I'm gonna shoot you." I muttered then turned back to hot-boy and his friends. "Um, you okay? 'Cause I don't want you to have a bad experience here on your first day." Hey Heart, thanks for listening. Love, Brain. Brain, shut the eff up.

"I've had worse. No need to apologize." He waved it off and moved his hand off his nose. No blood. "No harm, no foul."

I raised an eyebrow. Tough and cute. Heart... shut the eff up. "Well then." I opened the door for all of them. "Since I hit you with a door, at least let me show you all around campus."

They all looked at each other and the Mexican, oh my god I'm racist, shrugged. "Why not? Sam Alexander."

"Ava Ayala." The dark haired girl said, with a ember of jealously burning her dark eyes. Oh my god, I'm a freaking poet.

"Luke Cage." The buff African American dude said. Cage sounded familiar, but I'm sure it's just a coincidence.

"Danny Rand." The hot blonde guy said. That's it! Get the fuck out heart! You are messing up our boss! Hateful, Brain.

I smiled. "Fyre McPhate, your humble tour guide."

"And Morgan Barton, her best friend."

I tripped on my feet as I turned to smack Dova for freaking me out, but instead I was lying on the floor. "Screw you Moriarty. You should, like, announce your presence. Or breath." I shoved my self up to see the smirking blonde holding the door open.

"Yeah, well we both know those choices are mature and I'm not."

* * *

"So, your last name is McPhate?What kind of last name is that?"

I glared at Sam. He was annoying, funny, sort-of smart at the same time. Gods, help this unfortunate soul. And for that unfortunate soul, I mean me. "My last name. Suck it up."

Sam rolled eyes as we walked over to where the others were sitting. They were really fun to hang out with, except when they disappeared halfway through my tour then reappeared a few minutes later. Not cool.

Ava was the most intelligent and collected, even though she had a book shoved in her face for most of the day. But seriously, she was pretty. Like, drop dead gorgeous. She is slender yet well-toned, with brown eyes and brown hair reaching mid-back. Do I like her? Debating. Personality wise, she's stuck up. Looks wise, I'm jealous.

Luke is surprisingly the most mature and a big softy. I mean this dude is African-American with a muscular physical build and black hair with brown eyes. This dude was freaking scary. Don't get into a fight with him is my only tip. I may or may not have taken a picture of him to N'China and hot back a reply of "he's attractive. 3". N'China got the hots for Luke!

Sam is, well, Sam. He jokes, flirts, and is extremely cocky. I think Ava could learn a thing of two from him. He reminds me of Pete at times but he acts a lot more immature and enthusiastic. He's kind of cute, but more of Tony's type than mine. I'm gonna set that up. I find it funny because he's a short teenage Hispanic male who has black hair and green eyes and yet he acts like short child. This dude could totally take Dova's place as my bff.

Finally, Danny. "Always calm, always in control, always there to aid and assist." Right there, I'm quoting how N'China acts but it fits Danny. Seriously. It's like are you totally cute or do you know-hold up. I thought had stopped this. I mean, he could be my brother. Blonde hair with bangs, green eyes, muscular build.

...

I just fell in love with myself... Crap!

Well, in looks for sure. Total opposite personality. Surfer dude vs. chaotic girl.

Sam and I sat down at the table right in front of Pete, Harry, and MJ. Pete looked up quizzled. I waved him off but he glared back. I turned to the four others. "Excuse me." I stood up and walked over, taking the Jello off of Harry's plate and stealing a spoon full of Jello from Pete. My thanks was muffled by the Jello and spoon and Pete rolled his eyes.

"Welcome Captain Jello."

I saluted then walked back to my seat, earning a few looks from my quizzled friends. I looked at them then took the spoon out of my mouth. "Harry owed me my prize from a bet and Peter's my cousin."

"Dude!" I flung the spoon at him and missed my target by a foot above his head. I'm no Hawkeye or Dova. So what?

"Stop eavesdropping!" turned back to their shocked faces. "Not really my cousin. More like his Aunt is my legal guardian since I was six."

"Eight!"

I turned to him. "Six. It's been ten years, hasn't it?" He thought about it then looked down at his Jello. I win. I smirked then looked back at the others. "So any 'deep' stuff you guys want to also know?"

Sam laughed. "Wow. You have an awesome personality."

"Thanks."

Ava pointed her fork at me. "Your eyes changed colors again. What's with that?"

I scrambled for my pocket mirror. Please not be- I looked at them and sighed. They had turned from chocolate brown to a bright green. I put away my mirror. "I have no idea why it does that. Normally their gold or emerald green but they change to whatever." I turned up to see a couple looks towards Danny but they disappeared quickly. Okaaay. "That's why I always wear black and white. Everything matches with those two. Plus black and white are simple to wear and don't have to actually think of what to wear." Hehe, that's a tv show.

"Tell them about me."

I almost fell into Sam as I tried to not flip out. "Geez, what did I say earlier? Breathe before you talk, Moriarty."

She slapped me and sat down, pulling a lollipop from her leather jacket. "Fine, I'll tell. She always gets into the weirdest of troubles. So me and some friends-"

I scooted her off the bench. "Egotistical." I muttered.

"Ow. What was that?" Dova pushed herself to where she was standing.

"Nothing." I innocent smiled, earning a glare.

"Whatever. Principle Coulson wants to see us all, but not Fyre."

I pursed my lips. "Whatever. Nepotism." I coughed.

She smacked me without even looking. Yeesh, _someone's_ into physical abuse.

* * *

"Yo, Pete?" I knocked on his door. It was almost ten o'clock and he hadn't come down yet. Aunt May hadn't returned from what she was doing tonight, and that was fine.

"Pete?" I opened the door to see a dark pigsty of his room. He wasn't home? I entered the room and was hit with a blast of cold. Who keeps the window ope- Oh, he snuck out. Good influence Peter.

I rolled my eyes and closed it shut. That will teach him. Wonder what he's doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**TheFemaleBen10: I really like your name. It's AWESOME! I'll try and update more tomorrow, so you're kind of just stuck with this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"What do you mean you can't find him?" I stared threateningly at the one person I who should know where my brother was.

"Dova, calm down. He probably went to blow off some steam." My uncle continued to fix his sandwich.

"Clint, he would have told me if he was!"

My uncle glared at me. I wasn't supposed to call him Clint but I always went against his orders. Like continuing to train with SHIELD. "Dova, he's done this a million times. We get in a fight, he runs off, and then he comes back."

"After almost getting himself killed! Twice!" I stab his sandwich with a table knife just as Sam walks in.

"Am I missing something?"

We both glare at him. "No. Get out"

Sam holds up his hands and slowly backs up. Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, is the only Avenger I think is okay. He's seventeen, like my school friends and most of the Commanded, to my seventeen point ninety-five. Plus, he's a total nerd, but he's my Avenger nerd best friend. Can't replace that.

As soon as he was gone I turned back to Clint who was taking a bite of his sandwich. "If Alec get injured, I'm blaming you."

"Me? We got in a fight over you and your SHIELD responsibilities!"

I gave him a _really?_ look. "Let me guess, he was defending me."

"Actually, he was attacking us both. Called you a jerk and moi a total son of a bitch."

I laughed even though Alec had insulted me. Calling Sir Egotistical Barton a son of a bitch took guts. Even I couldn't do that without being really afraid. Seriously. He is that terrifying. GO ALEC!

"It's not funny. Look," Clint sighed and placed his sandwich down. "I'm trying to protect you both." He placed his head on his right hand. He looked troubled and not as cheeky as he usually was. Something was up. "I should tell you something. Something about your parents."

That's weird. Clint never talks about Alec and I's parents. Never. It's even in our five rules.

1. Don't get in trouble with the law.

2. Don't trust people. They suck.

3. Follow every rule Hawkeye give (Haha, don't follow that one)

4. Don't call Hawkeye Clint (#Nope).

5. Don't ever ever ask or talk about our parents.

Whatever is bugging him, it's even making him go against his own rules. And that's never good.

"Well, spill it."

* * *

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we lo-o-o-ove. Great clouds rolled over the hills bringing darkness from above._

I closed my eyes as the song blared through my earphone_. _Right now, I was walking through the Helicarrier on my way to train the new team. Fury wasn't very specific on who was in it, so this was on the job training.

_Oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? Oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins?_

That freaking lyric reminded me of what Clin-Hawkeye had told me about my parents.

_"I had SHIELD take a sample of your guys's blood when I brought you in. I told Fury to test it and see if we were related in anyway. The Circus of Crime, the orphanage I was at before running, my family. Any one of them._

_"Fury said that only one of you was actually my blood relative and the other, I killed their parents."_

_I gasped. "Which one is not?"_

_Clint looked at me and gave me a sad look. And one word crushed my life into a lie "You."_

"Dova?"

I jumped. "Oh, hey Doc!" I put a big smile on my face. Smiles hide the pain from others. "Need something?"

Doc Conners gave me a quizzled look. "You stopped walking and just stood there. Something up?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just, just lost in my thoughts." I glanced at my watch. "Crap, I'm late! Bye Doc!"

I ran off, feeling ticked off. Good job Dova! Get the Doc all worried about you. SHIELD problems, then home problems. What room was I going to? Oh, here it is. I pressed the button on the door to see an empty conference room. Crap.

I groaned as the door closed behind me. Good job! You're such an amazing -

"Did you see how I blasted that robot? I was like, bam!"

"Don't get your hopes, Bucket Head. Tomorrow, I'll beat you."

I turned to see five teens dressed in superhero outfits. They all turned and looked at me as I looked back. So, this is awkward.

"Um..."

"Dova." Fury stepped out from behind them. Oh, yay. "This is who your training. Team, this is your trainer, Dova."

It was silent until the Nova Centurion spoke up. "What? We don't need a trainer! We can learn-"

Two seconds flat, he was on the floor with my foot on his back. "Suck it up, Tinkerbelle. Now," I Cheshire cat grinned. "Who's next?"

Spider-man and the other three looked at each other. "Whoa."

* * *

"Does the new gym teacher freak you out?"

I snapped out of drawing a picture of Fyre drinking a bottle of Red Mountain Dew to look at the real thing. "Um, the shorts especially. How are they that short? It has to hurt his manhood."

She took another drink while humming_ Raise Your Glass _by P!nk. "Yeah. Wait, when's gym?"

I sighed and smacked her. "This is a meeting and you're still talking. And drinking Mountain Dew."

She glared. "You're drawing."

"So?"

"You two want to listen?" I glared at Ava. She was a stick-up, in and out of school. I heard a 'Go screw yourself' from Fyre and I snickered.

"I look forward to the challenge of unlocking your, hidden talents." The new gym creep sneered. Was that a veiled threat? Gonna go talk to my SHIELD uncle after this.

Class sped by until gym. Guess who got chosen for Flash's team again. That's right, Fyre and I. Fun. I threw a ball, trying not to do anything special. Guess whose face it hits? If you said Spider-man aka Peter Parker, you won yourself ... nothing, there's no prize.

Then we got into a line and Mr. Jager went into blah blah land. I did hear Ava say something about how Pete could learn something and Pete's witty comeback about creeping people out. Good one!

Thompson went first followed by everyone else. Ava and Danny aced if, Luke got stuck in the tire (sent a pic to N'China!), and Fyre fell off the balance beam. Now Parker and I were left.

"Barton!" I shot off. Unlike the others, I had no need to hide my talents. I have a good cover story of a Uncle wants his daughter to be a gymnast. Not a lie but not the whole truth either. I back flipped over the pool and finished, sending Captain Short Shorts a smug look before joining the others.

Pete went... and failed. Okay, I know you don't want to tell everyone you're Spidey but that's freaking overkill. Really? Not even over the wall?

"I'll see four of you here tomorrow for the final cut. Rand, Osborn, Thompson, Barton. The rest of you anemic." He walked away.

"Tomorrow? Saturday?" Really Danny? I'm not planning anything for training, so tomorrow is free.

"Did I stutter?!"

"Danny, Flash, and Harry? Harry? I aced that thing!" Choo choo, Train Egotistical coming into the station. Did you forget a person? "Is it because I'm a girl?" Choo choo, Train Egotistical adding another car.

I walked off, extremely ticked off. Can't just be glad for someone Ava? Fyre walked a bit of a way back talking to Luke and Danny. I had to smile at that. Even though she won't admit it, I know she has a crush on him. She always talked to him, doodled 'Danny Rand' and his face in her notebook and erased it, and had a 'in love' face when we talked about him. And how do I know these are clear signs?

...

I may or may not have a crush on someone. Not saying who.

...

Get out of my head.

* * *

"So, is anyone here?"

The three boys and I were standing in the gym waiting for Mr. Short Shorts. We had been here for fifteen minutes already and we were all a bit impatient except for Danny.

I tapped my foot and tugged at my leather jacket. Even though we were running the course, these three idiots decided to come in normal clothes. I was wearing a loose tee and tight sweatpants with my leather jacket. I looked weird but, screw it.

"Thank you for coming."

I turned and almost had a freaking heart attack. Instead of Mr. Jager, a dude in a white cloak with a skull mask was standing there. Taskmaster, the fighting chameleon. He can mock any move or skill. Damn, I should have taken Hawkeye up on that training.

"Guys..." Flash whimpered. Ha, this day just got a bit better.

It was silent for a second until I shouted. "RUN!" Harry and Flash bolted as I gave Danny a look. _I got this_. He nodded and ran after them. I glared at Taskmaster. "So Tasky, what do you want?"

He threw a punch and I dodged. "Trying to find Spider-man."

I was confused. "I'm a girl and he's a dude. Why am I here?"

He landed a punch to my gut and I staggered backwards. "When I heard the Clint's niece was here, I decided it was payback time." I blocked another punch but he swept my feet out from under me. "I already took out that clone of your brother."

"You hurt-wait, clone?" I looked at him, confused.

He dodged my punch and kick. "Clint never told you? Guess he wouldn't-" A black and white blur tackled Taskmaster.

What. The. Hell. Who is the writer of this? Fyre?

I glanced over and was shocked by who was standing there. A male figure in a almost Halo-like (What? I hang out with guys, suck it up.) armor, half white and the other half black stood in front of Taskmaster.

Nightwatcher.

I was totally geeking out on the inside. I hang with Spider-man and his team, I was a part of Commanded, and I live with the Avengers and this new comer is what makes me geek. Good job Morgan.

"Leave the kid alone." Ooooh, dark and brooding voice. Nice.

Taskmaster looked at me then threw something. It rolled to my feet then released gas. The room was filled with a white gas and I heard Taskmaster say, "Another time Barton."

I coughed as the gas dissipated and looked around. I was the only one left.

"I think I need to find Coulson."

"Okay, booby traps." Ha, I said traps!

I had dodged most of the traps and heard fighting from another hallway. Hoping Spidey wasn't an idiot and had come here, but he probably did.

"Kiah!" Danny.

I rushed around the next corner to see Danny on the ground not moving and Taskmaster walking away. Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass. I clicked the button on my bracelet and it turned to a light weight bow. Don't know why though, I don't have any arrows.

As soon as Tasky disappeared, I ran over. "Please don't be dead. I don't need to be killed by Fyre." I shook his shoulder and heard him moan. Good, not dead.

I shook his shoulder more with more moaning then went to Plan B. "Sorry D." I slapped him and he jumped up, wide eyed.

"Did you just slap me?"

I stood up and offered a hand which he took. "Yep. I shook you and Plan B was slapping. Be glad it wasn't Plan C of water." He grinned. "We need to find Coulson. If Taskmaster," I looked at him, "don't ask, is here than we need to find a way to get the others out of harm's way. You up for it?" He nodded. "Good. First we need to shut off the traps."

We went down the hallway to Coulson's office, dodging a couple traps. Coulson's office door had green light coming out of the window. "Ookay."

I pushed the door and heard Coulson shout "Don't come in!". But do I ever follow orders? No. I fully opened the door and bit back a laugh. "This is freaking cliché."

Coulson was hanging by a rope above a vat of toxic waste or acid. He was wearing a white tank top and white briefs. Oh. My. God. I could hear Danny snicker as we fully entered the room. I went over to his desk and turned off the traps. The vat sank down into the floor but left Coulson hanging.

"Danny, why don't you go find the others while I deal with Coulson." Danny nodded and disappeared. Freaking ninja. "My common sense says I should let you down but my urge of revenge denies that."

Coulson glared as I laughed, grabbing a pencil and using it as an arrow. Coulson did a handstand then flipped right way up. "Taskmaster?"

My laughter stopped. Knew I forgot something. "Um... I have no idea?"

Coulson glared as he grabbed his clothes lying on the floor. "Out!"

I smirked and exited, blowing a kiss before closing the door. I pulled out my phone and yelled at Coulson. "I'm calling 911 and SHIELD. Need a pizza or something else?" I heard Coulson groan then a 'Go call them'. Yay, get to talk to Fury. Fun.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting! You're not helping!"

"You are taking a picture. I can fidget all I want." I grumbled, holding an ice pack to my head. I helped Spidey and White Tiger after I called SHIELD and 911 and received a lucky punch from Tasky. Shame he escaped. I wanted to punch that mask off his jerk face. What he said about Alec mostly was my problem.

Clone?

I looked at Fyre who was Cheshire cat grinning. Fyre had come a little after when the TV stations arrived. "You were on every TV. I tried to ignore it but I gave up." If I was on every TV, Hawkeye was gonna kill me. I could probably make a -

I was behind hugged/tackled by a pair of muscular-ish dude arms. "I swear to Armageddon, if this is Clint or Alec, you're dead." Fyre had a goofy smirk on her face as she played with her wavy hair.

"Glad I'm not either of them." A teasing voice tickled me ear.

I turned, probably with Fyre's stupid smile on my face, to face the one person who other person I could be honest with. Between his playful brown hair, teasing brown eyes, and his trouble-some grin, he was definitely worth crushing on.

"Hey Ricky! I'm gonna go talk to, um, them!" Fyre pointed towards Coulson and the troublsome three. They are _so_ gonna do laps tomorrow. She rushed away lightly singing _We Found Love_.

Okay, really? That's the song you're gonna sing? Bitch. But she's my Bi- I'll rephrase that later.

Rick waved at her then grinned at me. "What kind of trouble did Ms. Always Looks Good in Sweatpants and Leather Jacket get into this time?"

Respond, stupid! Don't do a Fyre! Or Tony! Which one? EITHER ONE WOULD WORK!

I yawned. "You know, the usual. Saved a bunch of kids from harm. All that jazz."

"That song is about getting it on, you know."

I faked surprised. "Really? I thought it was about jazz music!" He rolled his eyes. "No, but seriously. Why are you here? I thought you were in New Mexico with our big green friend."

He placed an arm around my shoulders. "He kind of came back to the Avengers for awhile and I just wanted to visit. Is there a problem?" Yes, how Nightwatcher appears and saves my ass and then you appear.

I laughed. "No just-"

"Ms. Barton?" Damn. Coulson the cockblock.

...

NICKNAME!

"Yes, Principle Coulson?"

He looked at me then Rick. "Feel better. You did a good job." And, cue exit.

I heard Rick snort. "Wow. Agent turned principle. Nice."

I elbowed him. "Jerk."

His raised an eyebrow. "Not enough of a jerk to kidnap you for pizza?"

I pointed a finger at him. "That clears you of all charges."

"Good."

* * *

A dark figure stood in front of the TV screen, replaying the news about the attack on Midtown High. The figure kept rewinding it, over and over and paused it just as the girl in the backround turned to the camera. The figure narrowed their eyes and turned to the shadows.

"Well Alec, we just found your next target." The figure said in a woman's voice. "Eliminate Fyre McPhate."

* * *

**SO:**

**0. My friend nominates Dova for the next Deadpool.**

**1. In this universe _Avengers Assemble_ is taking place at this moment. _Hulk and the Agents of SMASH_ begins during the break between the two seasons and coincides with it later on.**

**2. Don't plan on Dova and Rick being a couple right now. Just BFFs.**

**3. Anyone like Dova's POV? 'Cause it was fun to right.**

**4. I probably screwed up people's personalities here. So, sorry.**

**5. Just found today I'm going to DisneyLand for next week, so there won't be any updates then. But I will work on it and post them all when I get back.**

**6. You guys can comment anything. Flames, things you want to point out, ect. I'm cool with that. Whatever helps me grow into a better writer, I'll accept it.**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"A couple of criminals found in front of the Police Station, bound and gagged. Who is this mysterious newcomer? Most people call them their 'guardian angel' and others a menace. I personally believe this newcomer is what New York needs to get rid of Spider-man!"

The black and white figure breath-coughed from on a nearby rooftop. How could triple J think that they were a better thing than Spider-man? They had based going this way because of Spider-man. From chaos to order. How poetic.

Nightwatcher turned around and ran across the rooftops like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any other superheroes in comics. This was kind of fun. Learning how to adapt to fighting and balancing their schedule sucked though. Not like they weren't _already_ doing that.

Nightwatcher stopped at the next major street and looked down. Everyone went on with their lives as other lives were destroyed. Typical.

They smiled under the helmet as a small alert went off. "Expect you to show up sooner or later." They turned to face a African American man with an eye patch and dressed in all black.

"You've been all over the news, Nightwatcher. Hard to ignore a newcomer who can do more than fight."

"No." Nightwatcher crossed their arms and leaned against the short wall.

Goth Eye Patch looked surprised. "I haven't asked anything."

"You want me to join your team of lapdogs and the answer is no. I don't do teams. I'm fine solo."

"One day you're going to get yourself in trouble and you are going to need SHIELD's help. Think about."

"I have." Nightwatcher adjust their wrist. "Answer is still," They pointed their wrist at Eye Patch, "no." They fired a small ribbon that surrounded him and tied him up. "Stay out of my way. Or there will be hell to pay." Nightwatcher stood onto the wall then looked back. "Nicholas Fury." And they fell down.

* * *

"Fyre?"

Fyre had her head down on her desk, sleeping. I hadn't seen her this morning before school and now she was sleeping in math class. I poked her with a pencil multiple times but she still didn't wake up. I glanced at Sam who making a paper swan. "Sam!" I hissed.

He looked over and I pointed at Fyre. He shrugged shoulders and went back to what he was doing.

"Tinkerbelle!"

He looked over and I made a creepy movement with my fingers. He raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "Just shock her." He nodded then poked her. Fyre sat up, wide eyed and glaring. Sam immediately went back to his swan and Fyre turned to glare.

"Was that necessary? That hurt alot." She whispered.

"Sorry. You were asleep? What were you doing last night?"

Fyre frowned. "Studying."

Lie.

Oh, I should also tell you I'm a human lie detector like Jinks in Warehouse 13. It comes in handy at times. Best part is that I'm a good liar. Thanks Widow!

I glared at Fyre. If she wouldn't tell me, something was up. I'm gonna ask Pete- oh wait. He was on a mission! That Fury got ticked off about!

The bell rang and everyone rushed out. I grabbed Fyre's arm and dragged her towards our lockers. Fyre didn't put up much of a fight but that was better for both of us. She opened her locker and sneezed. "I think I got what the others had." She rubbed her eyes and sneezed again.

"Aww," I closed my locker. "You sneeze like a kitten."

She looked absolutely ticked at me. "I swear to Armageddon-"

"Don't swear. It ruins your innocent reputation." A light male's voice said. I froze. Are you kidding me?!

Fyre had a smirk cross her miserable face. "Alec! What are you doing here?"

"Just here to see my-"

I turned and slapped him across the face. I was surprised I didn't cut my self on his glare. "Go die in a ditch." I hissed at him.

Everyone in the hall froze and I heard something about 'Dova's boyfriend'. Effing idiots. He's my god damn brother. We could almost be twins. _He's a clone_... Shut up! _Screw you._

Alec looked around. "I don't like an audience." Everyone put their heads down or walked towards their next class. Fyre walked a bit away and stood, understanding it was 'family business'.

Alec held my shoulder. "Mor, we need to talk."

I shook his hand off. "About what? You disappearing act? For two weeks?!"

He sighed, obviously not wanting this to go how it was. Well, he deserves it. Douchebag. _I agree._ "Look, I was ticked off. Sorry. I just think that it's not a good idea to stay with Fury. How long before SHIELD turns on you?"

I looked disgusted at him. "You're an idiot if you think I'll leave SHIELD. They have taken care of me for so long. Better than Clint or _you _have."

He frowned at me. Of course I was being difficult. It was in my genes... Oh wait, I was adopted! I glared at him and walked towards Fyre.

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

I turned back to him. "Haven't heard that bull shit before."

* * *

I ran into the conference room and closed the door. I heard a satisfying clank of Tinkerbelle running into the door. "Oww!"

I opened the door to Tinkerbelle sitting on the ground, rubbing his helmeted head. "That doesn't count."

I tapped my chin. "Yes, it does." I helped him up as the other four followed, out of breath.

"How are you that fast?" Spider-man sat down, putting his feet on the desk and taking his mask off.

I sat down across from him. "I was trained to be how I am since I was six."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "By who?"

I pulled a sucker out of my pocket. "By _whom_?" There's the glare I was expected. "By my uncle. You would know him by his street name." I popped it into my mouth. "Hawkeye."

I could feel all the respectful looks in the room as Fury entered, ticked and angry. Oh shit. Something happened and I feel like it involved us. Fury walked over to the tv and clicked a few buttons. A video of Nightwatcher fighting all of The Wrecking Crew. I narrowed my eyes. What was Fury thinking...

"That's the new hero dude! His name is like Nightlooker or something."

"Nightwatcher, Tinkerbelle." Nova glared at me but I brushed it off. Didn't matter, don't care. "So what do you want with him?"

Fury paused it. "Try to persuade them to join the team."

After a short silence, everyone exploded.

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"Awesome!"

"We don't need some punk as-"

"Enough!" Fury looked like he was done with our crap.

"Enough!" Fury looked like he was done with our crap. Ultimately. I kind of missed the rest of Fury's speech after that remark because of these crappy inner demons:

_This isn't _Ultimate Dova, _it's _Ultimate SPIDER-_MAN!_ (Who, the hell, CARES?!) _The readers might. _(Thank you. For breaking. The FOURTH WALL!) _Ooh, someone is being a bitch today. _(Go screw yourself.) _Would be screwing you too. _(You know what I mean.)

"Dova!" I snapped up, trying to look cool and collected. Fight the two idiot inner demons, (Hey!) _She called you the idiot._, later. "You're gonna lead the team tonight."

"What?" _Aww, poor Spidey. _(I will kill you.) Stop it!

I popped the remaining of the lollipop out of my mouth. "Scared I'll lead better than you punk?"

Spidey glared and I returned it. He held up his hands. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

* * *

(Can we get Mexican food? Like chimichangas or something?) _No. I say Italian. Pizza. Like what hot stuff got you. _(Bitch please, Sam is alot cuter than Jones.) _How about you SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO THE EFF AWAY?! _(You don't scare me.) _I just grabbed a mental chainsaw. Better run. _You two want to shut up? I'm setting up a trap for Nightwatcher. (Sorry.) _Not sorry._

I had let Spidey lead as soon as we got out of the Helicarrier. I was definitely not on my A game today with both with these two assholes and with my stupid life.

"We'll use combo moves and-"

"Hold up." I stopped Spidey by holding a hand up. "Weren't we trying to _persuade _him not hurt him?"

Spidey looked taken aback. Woo, points for Do! (Go boss!) I smiled and placed the sunglasses that worked like Iron Man's suit aka JARVIS on my face. "So what's your plan for that, fearless leader?"

"I have an idea. Make enough noise to attract his attention. Or for the pretty blonde to get herself in trouble."

We all turned to see Nightwatcher himself standing there. Now that I got a good look at him, I can say that this was another Black Spider-man. Not literally. I mean like a new trend or favorite. Maybe go evil. I mean have you seen the _Batman Beyond_ episode with the lava dude, mist chick, and 2-D Man or any TV show with superheroes where the new good guy finds being evil alot better? Like Hyperion, 2-D Man and Co., Black Spider-man (Fourth Wall much?!), Huntress [Arrow_, debating if that counts though. I mean, GA did get her into the business_], ECT. But I think Fury had us recruiting him for that reason. Not the TV show. _Aww._ (Damn. Would have been funny.)

Nightwatcher was wearing right half black and left half white Halo-like armor. I'm not joking. It almost looked exactly the same. The lens where the eyes were was gold and glowing. _Damn. That's amazing armor. Fyre would so want that. _(Screw Fyre. Whoever is in there is smart. You should date them.) _RICK JONES IS HER SOUL MATE YOU TWIP! _(NO, HE'S NOT!) I could imagine those two tackle one another. Have I mentioned I kind of love these two?

I plastered a smile onto my face. "Hello Nightwatcher. What are you doing out today?" _You sound like an idiot. _(I agree.) Hey, I have an idea. Shut the hell up.

I could feel a glare through that helmet. Obviously he knew why were here. Ah, shit. "Huh. Fury really doesn't take no for an answer, does he?"

"Nope. Might as well just try it out."

"Yeah. It's actually pretty cool." Okay, I know we didn't really have a plan but Nova should just butt out of this. At least I haven't got wrapped in ribbons yet.

"Really? Then maybe, no." He clicked something on his arm and a smoke started to poor out quickly. We were all coughing when I heard Nightwatcher shout. "If you want me to join, better find out who I am! I'll leave you guys a clue."

We started swatting at the smoke and soon it disappeared. "Fury is gonna be so mad at us."

Something glinted and I went to pick it up. "Guys." They all turned. "We got ourselves a clue." I held up a white and black flower with a note. _I'll be there for you._

* * *

I banged my head on the table. It had been two days since the Nightwatcher incident and I had no idea how it was connected to the flower. SHIELD had analyzed the flower and gotten no matches, no finger prints, nor DNA. I was frustrated. The team hadn't been much help and yesterday had his 'mid-teen life crisis' when he and Wolverine switched brains. _That's gonna happen again but with Hulk! _(You! Stop breaking the fourth wall! It's there for a reason!) _Go screw thouself. _Shut up. Both of you.

I put away the drawing of the flower and pulled out my science notes, copying down the notes on the board. I glanced around the room and sighed. In front of me, Sam was building a pencil fort as Ava was paying the upmost attention to the teacher (It's sad that you don't know your teachers' names.) droning on and on about the process of receiving energy. DULL! To my right, Danny was listening to music through his headphones that were hiding in the mess of his long hair and Harry was looking dully at the board. My left, Pete and Luke were playing a game of Ultimate Tic-Tac-Toe as Fyre slept. That wasn't surprising. She had started sleeping in Math and/or Science class nowadays and all of the team, MJ, and Harry, (_That's_ surprising.) _Shut up_., were worried. Peter said that she is home when he is and is there when he comes back from SHIELD. Something was definitely up and I was gonna find out.

Peter looked up with a troubled look and looked around. Spidey sense. Good, I needed to punch something. What happened next, I have no explanation.

One second, I was sitting there ready for a fight and the next I had grabbed an arrow out of thin air right where Fyre's head was mere seconds before. My guess was that it was my reflexes acting in from all the training from Clint or muscle memory. Luckily, Fyre had jolted up as Pete grabbed her so she wouldn't be killed by Cupid. Only the team had noticed it, don't know how though because it CAME THROUGH A FRICKIN' WINDOW, which was okay until I heard a ticking noise. Are you kidding me?!

"GET DOWN!"

Seeming that it is normal for our school to get attacked (That's sad. I mean really?), of course everyone listened. I clicked the button on my bracelet and shot the arrow out the window as soon as the bow was made up. _BOOM!_ Not paying for that car.

A black figure (NINJA!) came through the window and cocked another arrow. Good thing some kid freaked out then and messed up his aim.

"RUN!"

Everyone scrambled out including the teacher leaving first. Yay, public education system. I turned to the team and Fyre, who was looking shocked and afraid at the archer who was groaning. "Yeah, I think we should run now."

Luke grabbed Fyre bridle-style and everyone hauled their butts out of there. We were half way to detention when Fyre awoke from her shock and spoke up. "Um, can you let me down?"

Luke looked at me and I shrugged. He let her stand up and she pointed a finger at me. "Dova, explain. Now."

I held up my hands and earned glares from the team. "Don't know. I'm gonna take you-"

"'You?' You know, I figured out what you've been doing for the past few months!"

"Yeah. Training with SHIELD."

She gave me a _really? _look and pointed to each of them. "Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Power Man, and Iron Fist. Anyone want to-"

An arrow flew by her face and we remembered why were in the hallway. The black figure had nocked three arrows. "Sorry to interrupt but Fyre McPhate has a date with death."

Fyre held up a finger. "How about no?"

"Guys..." I muttered, waving them back behind my back. "Get Fyre out of here and to the Helicarrier! Now!"

"How about-Danny! Let me go!" Entertainment for the ages. _I ship that. _(Ditto.) _That's_ what you agree on? BlackIron? _I like that name. _(Same. That's their new ship name.) _That's _what you're thinking about right now? Not the assassin?

I pulled a knife from my boot. Who says a girl can't come prepared? I blame Clint for that bad habit. "Who are you? What do you want? And one of my inner demons wants to know your number." (NO I DO-Okay, I do.)

The dude pulled the hood back and showed a black covered face, not the blonde hair, and red sunglasses. "Name's Bull's-Eye. I'm here to kill McPhate so I can help my family. And you have a inner demon?"

I shrugged. "Demons. Plural. Believe me, I wish I only had one." (Hey.) _She means me. I'm the nice one. _(Shut up.) Now I'm gonna name you. "Nice One" is Romance and Jerk-Who-Hates-Rick is Angsty. (What?!) _Hahahahahaha!_

I could feel his smirk. "Well Blondie, you're cute and all, but I don't swing that way."

(Oh.) _Ohhhhh!_

I pursed my lips. "You seem cool and all. Really gonna suck when I kick your ass to Jersey." I heard my wrist button beep twice and I knew everyone was waiting for me. "After I find out who you are." I threw the knife, ran down the hallway, and yanked open the door. I scooted Fyre over, who looked beyond ticked, and looked at Webs. "We goin' or not?"

Spiderman pushed the button and we dropped.

* * *

"What the hell does he want me for?! I literally have nothing special about me!"

Fyre was giving Fury a death glare that could probably kill all of China. The team and I were standing by the door, waiting for one of them to yell at us or want back up. More Fyre than Fury. Fury was standing calmly as Fyre blew up. Debating on his ticked-off level, though. He hadn't flinched, moved, or spoke since Fyre began.

Fyre breathed out and fell back into chair. She was done? I was expecting more from her. Huh. Guess the saying "Hell have'th no fury like a woman's wrath" wasn't as true as I thought.

Fury looked down at her. "Well apparently you do. Mind sharing?"

Fyre glared at him. "I'm good with tech, get good grades, and have barely any social life. I'm just like everyone else."

Fury had an amused look. "Sure." He smiled and uncrossed his arms. "Nightwatcher."

We all stared at Fyre who was gapping at Fury. Suddenly she started laughing. I've never noticed but her laugh sounds like bells. Not joking. It was seriously pretty. I saw Iron Fist smile out of the corner of my eye and a nudge from Power Man. (_BlackIron!_) Shut up!

"You think _I'm _Nightwatcher? That's funny. No, I'm _helping_ Nightwatcher." She had a small smirk on her face as she leaned back in the chair. Fury looked surprised. Wow, I didn't know he _could_ be surprised.

"What do you mean, punk?" I walked over and nonchalantly sat down and punched her arm.

She rubbed it then had a proud smile on her face. "It's an android that I built. I was going to show Tony Stark at my internship meeting but that was placed to quickly," she glared at me. "So I decided 'Hey, wouldn't it be cool to have someone being fighting for New York?'. So I took it out on test runs and," she looked at her hands, "It kind of blew up a week ago."

It was silent. Wait a week ago... We had our encounter two days ago. Oh, I'm talking to myself again. Sorry Romance and Angst. (Mhh?) _Excepted._

"That's impossible. We had our encounter Nightwatcher two days ago."

Fyre had a confused look that turned into a angry look. "That little effing bitch!"

"Language!"

She slapped my head without looking. "Someone stole my tech and I know exactly who it is." She jumped over the table, (Holy hell. You can't even do that.), and stood hesitantly at the computer.

"Do you-"

Fury nodded and Fyre's fingers danced across the keyboard. I've always known Fyre was a techy kid. She was always fixing things, building things, or working with things. But, wow. I've never seen her actually work on a computer. In any projects it was me getting the facts and her building it.

Fyre turned and had a frown on her face. "Her name's Romance Day."

I recognized that name from Fyre's complaining and the butt-end of jokes. "You mean that girl who you are competing against in that thing you told me about?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, the one have have brunch with every Sunday. Of course that one! She's a jealous, stupid girl. And that's being light." She was about to pull something up when the Helicarrier exploded.

* * *

**Sorry for being so late. My words to you:**

**PROCRASTINATION IS THE ENEMY!**

******LEVEL 13 OF PROCRASTINATION: FANFICTION**

**LEVEL 14 OF PROCRASTINATION: VACATION**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName**


	5. Chapter 5

Project ARROW

Chapter Five

Yeah yeah. I know. I've made stupid mistakes in my life but coming to the Helicarrier is the worst one. Well, not my stupid mistake. I'm gonna go with Dova and her dream team's mistake.

I was about to bring up Romance's file when something exploded. Didn't this happen every Tuesday? God this day sucks balls.

Everyone was standing up as Fury started to communicate with someone. "What was that?!"

"Sir, the man from the school just boarded with another person."

"Oh yay! Another person coming to kill me. This is an another Wednesday!"

I got weird glares then I realize I spoke out loud. "Shit. I did it again, didn't I?"

Dova stood up and shook her blonde hair. "Mmhm."

"Damn."

"Language."

"You're not my mother."

"I feel like I am at times."

Fury looked over. "Take her to the holding bays."

"How about no?" I muttered, knowing my opinion wouldn't count.

Danny snorted as Dova slowly nodded. Damn. I get the hot superhero (Damnit!) laughing then I'm brought back to Earth. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of there before I could put up a fight. We were running until Dova stopped and started chuckling. That's it. I drove Dova insane. Finally.

"I'll be there for you."

"Um, excuse me crazy bitch, but weren't we going somewhere? I already lost my crazy cousin with a death wish and now we stopped. Why?"

She turned to me with her creepy goggles. "I'll be there for you. I should have figured it out earlier."

She raced down another hallway with me following. "Uh, explain." She stopped and looked around then pushed me into the closest room, a closet. "Oh my god. People are gonna talk."

Dova snorted. "They do little else. Anyway," she closed the door and clicked on her wrist, making the room glow blue. "I'll be there for you. Remember that Batman Beyond episode. _Rats!_ I think it was called? Well remember that creepy rat dude placed the flowers with that note for his victims?"

I nodded, remembering that day with just her, Alec and I watching cartoons. Alec had freaked out during the whole rat scene which I still had video of. "Yeah? And this has what to-" Then it hit me. Blonde, that note, bow and arrows, fedish for black and red, him returning out of the blue. "Alec is my assassin and posing as Nightwatcher."

* * *

Dova and I hurried down the hallways ready to tell Fury what we had discovered. Two things didn't seem right though.

One, why me? I mean, no one could've realized it wad me other than the-bitch-in-black-Romance. Unless she hired him or he's stalking again.

Two, why Alec? Dova's been bugged by something for awhile now but she won't say. Pretty sure it's connected but I can't be too sure. But, Alec would never go and kill me. He's my brother from another mother. The straw to my berry. He's the John to my Sherlock... Oh. My. God. He's gay.

I stopped to look at Dova who looked ticked off. "Did you know Alec was gay?"

"Bisexual. You, Alec, and I are the only people who know. And left field much?"

"Actually not in my head."

"Sherlock references?"

"Yep."

"God, you need a boyfriend."

"Kiss my ass."

She chucked and ran a bit ahead. Obviously, she was thinking. That meant she wasn't gonna talk much until either we kicked Alec and his friend's ass or-

A large metal door came down and caused me to run into it. Ow. I sat up and looked behind me. Lo and behold, Alec and his friend were standing there, door closing behind them. Aw, shit.

I heard Dova yelling and banging on the door behind me.

"Hello, Fyre." The other figure stepped forward and removed her hood, revealing my correct statement. Romance Day. AKA the bitch-in-black. "I suggest you prepare to die."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short! I just got sidetrack and promise I'll make it longer next time!**

**Plus I'm going try to update every Monday or Tuesday, so they will be longer.**

**AGENT VENOM OUT!**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName**


End file.
